


Driam in the Garden

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, The Royal Romance (Visual Novel), the royal heir (visual novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drake x Liam - Freeform, Gay Sex, King Liam, King Liam (The Royal Romance), King Liam x Drake Walker, Liam x Drake - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, emo drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: So this is a one-shot that is completely random and inspired by TRR edits on Tumblr. One is Emo Drake and the other is Liam and Co wearing shirts that say "Suck it, Drake"*I published part of this in a separate post but then continued it to take it further, so I decided to repost.
Relationships: Driam, Liam/Drake Walker
Kudos: 14





	Driam in the Garden

Drake had thought he had become immune to the group’s taunting. It had been going on for as long as he could remember. There was a point when it bothered him, he buried his feelings in music and scotch. His time in America reminded him that he wasn’t alone in feeling lost, rejected, or wronged. In fact, bands like My Chemical Romance and Fall Out Boy let him know it was okay to not be okay. 

In all of the teasing, there had always been one constant, Liam. His best friend had always been his escape. In the midst of it all, they could share a look, a touch, a coded message that only they knew. Liam had always been good about making sure Drake was okay and taken care of. Though he had grown more distant since becoming King.

For whatever reason today’s torment hit deeper, perhaps it was the double meaning behind the shirts meant as a silly joke. He knew no one else could know about it, but still seeing Liam in that shirt made him uncomfortable as their friends made light of it. 

Drake had had enough. He shook his head to the side, shifting his bangs in front of his eye. He grabbed a bottle of scotch as he left the room.

He nursed the warm liquor straight from the bottle as he wandered aimlessly through the garden maze.

His body tensed at the sound of rustling behind him until the stranger spoke. 

“I thought I’d find you here,” Liam’s soothing voice lulled Drake’s anxieties.

“Don’t you have friends to entertain?” Drake grumbled.

“Yes,” Liam put his hand on Drake’s shoulder. “And that’s what I’m doing now.” 

Drake wanted nothing more than to take Liam’s hand in his. There was a time when that would have been possible, but since becoming King, Liam had kept that part of their relationship in the past. 

“I’m sorry about the shirts,” Liam offered. “It’s just a stupid joke. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“It’s not really the shirts, but your wrong, it does mean something… to me.” Drake shifted his bangs out of his face as his eyes wandered down Liam’s torso, settling below his belt. Drake swallowed hard as he imagined what could have been. 

“Oh!” Liam blushed in recognition of what Drake was suggesting. It had been some time since they had been together like that. Liam didn’t even realize Drake still wanted him in that way. He hadn’t said. However, as he looked into Drake’s eyes now he saw all the longing, pleading, and pain that had been staring him in the face day in and day out that he had overlooked and ignored. “I didn’t realize.”

“Why should you?” Drake took another drink, turning away. “Most days I can take it, but I feel like I’m losing you, Li.”

“You’ll never lose me,” Liam admitted tenderly. “I didn’t know, but now that I do…”

The King pressed his mouth to his friend’s, startling Drake. The bottle of scotch fell from Drake’s hands spilling on the ground as his hands wrapped around Liam pressing him against him.

“We don’t have to,” Drake offered, giving him a way out. He didn’t need Liam’s pity. “If you don’t want to.”

Liam kissed him once more pulling at Drake’s hips until they were flush against his. 

“Let’s make this interesting. Remember our races as children, the first to the center wins?” Liam questioned. Drake nodded. If I win,” Liam traced his thumb along Drake’s lips. 

Drake looked up at him through his blackened eyes opening his mouth to take in the King’s finger. He savored Liam’s surprise as he wrapped his lips around him tightly offering a taste of what could come. “And if I win?” 

Liam smirked as his fingers moved under the hem of Drake’s shirt settling on his belt. “Then, I guess we’ll need to amend the shirt some?”

“Okay,” Drake agreed. Liam counted down and the two of them took off. 

Drake watched Liam sprint down a path to the left. He had memorized the maze long ago and knew the shortest way to the center. It was one secret he had never shared with Liam. But just this once, he would take the long way. This was one race he was more than happy to lose. 

Drake jogged the last few turns toward the center of the maze. He wanted Liam to win, but he also didn’t want to make it look like he wasn’t trying either. 

“Get lost?” Liam teased, lounging on one of the benches surrounding the serene fountain. 

“I must have taken a wrong turn back there.” Drake offered, noting the glimmer of sweat on the King’s brow and arms. Clearly, he had participated honorably putting forth his best effort. Liam was the most honorable person Drake had ever known. He wasn’t like the other nobles nor the commoners. He was his own person–a mix of all the good in the world–a person Drake would do anything to protect. 

Liam moved toward Drake, stopping almost too close to his friend. “Now, I believe we had an agreement.”

Despite his best efforts to play it aloof, Drake’s smile grew with anticipation as his hands ran down Liam’s chest and stomach tracing the words on his shirt. 

Liam lifted Drake’s chin up to face him. “Before you get started…” 

Drake’s breath caught in his chest as Liam’s lips crashed against his. His heart raced making it difficult to concentrate on anything other than it’s rapid beating. Liam pressed further into Drake’s mouth, their tongues connecting in a way that left his cheeks flushed, his spine tingling, and every other part of him wanting…needing more. 

Liam held Drake’s lower lip with his teeth as he pulled away, only releasing it when Drake attempted to kiss him again. Liam’s hands pressed against Drake’s chest pushing him back, smirking at his friend’s growing desire. “Was there not something else you wanted?”

Drake flirted with the hem of Liam’s shirt before raking his fingers against the King’s skin as he moved the shirt up inch by inch enjoying the view of his toned flesh. Liam lifted his strong arms allowing Drake to remove the unnecessary item. 

Without hesitation, Drake’s lips were on Liam’s newly exposed skin, kissing and sucking, tracing every line defining his muscles with his tongue. 

Liam’s fingers knotted in Drake’s long dark hair as Drake’s mouth worked on his lower abs. 

Drake groaned delighted as Liam grasped him tighter the lower he went. His teeth grazed across the King’s stomach moving toward his side. Drake brushed a feathery-light kiss on a spot that made Liam shift beneath his touch. 

“Stop!” Liam let out a low laugh attempting to move away from Drake’s persistent mouth. 

Drake continued teasing his friend by assaulting his most ticklish area. 

“Drake!” Liam tried composing himself the best he could to sound authoritative beneath his laughter.

Drake wanted to keep going, but he also wanted to leave more for next time. He hoped desperately there would be a next time and much sooner than this last round. 

He shifted back on his heels, looking Liam in the eyes, a devilish smirk on his lips. His fingers effortlessly unfastened the King’s belt and pants. He only looked down to watch the King’s boxers fall to the ground, exposing his thick and hardened cock. God, had he missed this look on the King, completely exposed, no distractions, and all for him. 

Drake wrapped his hand around Liam’s shaft pumping softly as he dropped to his knees ready to serve his King. His tongue playfully flicked the tip never taking it too far in.

A moan escaped Liam’s mouth as his body filled with pleasure at the sensation. 

The sound delighted Drake, only making him want to go further. He lowered his mouth to Liam’s balls massaging them with his tongue as he continued to pump him steadily. 

Liam fought against himself not wanting to close his eyes despite the bliss he felt. He never tired of seeing Drake like this–his, completely and totally his. 

Drake slowly removed his hand from Liam’s cock and licked his way up, his mouth cradling the tip. “Mmmmm.” Drake moaned beginning to bob his head, as he took the King further and further into his warm, moist opening.

Liam had forgotten how it felt to be with Drake, to have his friend’s mouth snuggly around him, to feel so satisfied and at ease, no pressures existed when they were together. It was just them. Liam didn’t have to be anyone but himself. Drake also took him deeper than anyone else. It hadn’t always been like that, but there were some things Drake actually attempted to succeed at, this was one of them. There was a lot of practice, though, neither of them seemed to mind. 

“Ohhhh, oh, oh!!” Liam’s mind had little time to wander as Drake increased his pace and depth. Liam’s fingers again found themselves entwined in his friend’s hair, holding him as his hips began moving with him. 

Drake could feel Liam twitching in his mouth, he was so close. Drake let out a low but long moan as he pulled back, slowing his pace for a moment to let his King know he was enjoying his part just as much. 

“Fuck Drake,” Liam shouted his head rolling back eyes closing against his will. 

Drake enjoyed hearing the King use that kind of language, he was always so calm and reserved; though not in moments like this, when Drake had him under his spell. He increased his speed once again, taking him in completely.

Liam was to the point of panting Drake’s name breathlessly, his knees buckling from the euphoria. It was music to Drake’s ears–the King completely at his mercy.

With one more deep thrust, Liam shot his warmth down Drake’s throat. Drake swallowed every drop, licking Liam clean as he released the King from his mouth. 

Drake softly kissed Liam’s hips as he remained kneeling in front of him, letting the King recover and catch his breath.

Liam curled his fingers under Drake’s chin, guiding him toward his face. Drake stood to meet the King. Liam’s mouth was on Drake’s thanking in for his efforts. Drake wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck, kissing him harder, his tongue fully in Liam’s mouth. There was nowhere else he would rather be. 

Liam’s hands roamed Drake’s chest, settling on his belt. 

“You don’t have to.” He pushed the King’s hands away.

“I want to,” Liam kissed him again, their bodies pressed together.

“This was enough. I don’t need any more. Being with you in any way is enough,” Drake admitted, his smile growing. “I’ll take a raincheck though… if sneaking away together is something you would maybe want to do again…or not.” 

Liam held Drake’s face, the longing and distance that was there before had been replaced, though he could still hear Drake’s worries. “I’m sorry I didn’t give you the attention you needed. I have more responsibilities now, more expectations, but that doesn’t excuse me from neglecting you. I promise I will do better. You deserve more than I’ve been. Next time, I will make it up to you. I’ll have you on your knees begging for more.”

“Tough talk, my King,” he retorted, knowing full well there was very little Liam would actually have to do to bring him to his knees. “But can you deliver?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see, now won’t you?” Liam taunted. 


End file.
